Days Without You
by Alecia Marianne
Summary: Setelah rahasia besar Mira terbongkar, ia dan Team Natsu pun pergi ke Kota Shirotsume untuk membawa Laxus kembali pulang. Tapi kelompok penyihir jahat bernama Sabertooth menghadang mereka! Dan ternyata salah satu dari ketua Sabertooth itu adalah...? #RnR please
1. Chapter 1

DAYS WITHOUT YOU

DISCLAIMER :

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Days Without You © Kagura Yuki

WARNING :

Aneh, Gaje, Alur terlalu lambat atau cepat, Typo, Tidak sesuai judul, bla bla… Pokoknya baca dan review aja ya! n_n ^_^

**.**

**CHAPTER 1 : THE INCIDENT**

**.**

_8 Mei 1994_

_ Aku benar-benar putus asa. Aku tak bisa menemukan dia dimana-mana. Aku sudah lelah mencarinya, tapi aku belum juga menemukannya. Aku ingin sekali melihatnya. Tuhan, kabulkanlah permintaanku ini.. Pertemukan aku dengan dia.._

**.**

**~DAYS WITHOUT YOU~**

**.**

Mirajane Strauss masih terus saja berlari kesana kemari. Menempelkan poster dengan foto seorang pria berambut pirang, dengan dibawahnya terdapat tulisan yang dicetak dengan huruf tebal dan besar "DICARI, LAXUS DREYAR". Di bawahnya terdapat tulisan lagi, jika mengetahuinya, harap hubungi XXX90X12, Fairy Tail Guild.

Tak hanya Mira yang melakukannya, teman-temannya dari Fairy Tail Guild juga menempelkan poster itu ke seluruh sudut kota. Berharap sahabat mereka, Laxus Dreyar yang menghilang hingga setengah tahun ini, bisa segera ditemukan.

Setengah tahun yang lalu, Fairy Tail menemukan Mirajane terbaring di lantai dua guild dengan luka yang cukup parah, menggenggam robekan kain dengan tetesan darah pada jubah Laxus. Lantai guild saat itu juga terpercik tetesan darah, yang diduga sebagai darah Laxus.

Mira segera dibawa ke ruang pengobatan, dan sempat tak sadarkan diri untuk sekitar empat hari. Bagaimanapun, yang mengetahui kejadian itu hanyalah Mirajane dan Laxus sendiri. Dan setelah kejadian itu, Laxus telah dinyatakan menghilang. Ia tak bisa ditemukan dimanapun. Juga sangat memprihatinkan, ketika Mira terbangun, ia kehilangan seluruh ingatannya.

Mira sempat mengalami depresi. Ia tak tahu dirinya sendiri, ia tak tahu siapa keluarganya, dan ia juga kehilangan tujuan hidupnya. Namun dengan penuh kesabaran, teman-temannya mengajarinya perlahan-lahan. Hingga Mira tahu, walaupun dia tidak ingat sama sekali. Ia harus menemukan Laxus, itulah tujuan hidupnya saat ini.

"Laxus…" Mira memeluk poster pencarian Laxus yang ia genggam. Sejak awal menyebut nama Laxus membuatnya merasa nyaman. Meskipun sekarang ia tidak tahu, siapakah Laxus sebenarnya.

"Mira-nee, saljunya semakin lebat, kita harus segera kembali ke guild," ajak Lisanna.

"Tapi semua poster ini…"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kita lanjutkan besok saja. Daripada kau sakit dan akan membuat semua orang kerepotan?"

Mira menelan ludah. Ia tak mau membuat siapapun kerepotan karenanya. Ia pun memilih untuk kembali.

Di Guild Fairy Tail…

"Brrr… Dinginnya.." Lucy memeluk lututnya. Ujung kakinya dibenamkan di semacam wadah berisi air panas. Tubuhnya diselimuti selimut tipis.

"Dengan fasilitas begitu kau tetap kedinginan?" tanya Erza setengah meremehkan.

"Fasilitas?" tanya Wendy bingung.

"Lihat kakinya, yang seperti itu seharusnya hangat," komentar Erza.

"Ah, Erza-san…" Wendy tertawa kecil. Sementara Lucy tampak cemberut.

"Mira-san, aku pesan Cokelat Panas!" pinta Lucy.

"Aku Cheese cake!" pinta Erza.

"Tunggu ya," Mirajane mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Apa, Erza? Kau cheese cake? Kau sebuah kue?" tanya Natsu polos.

"_Baka!_ Maksudnya, aku pesan cheese cake! Gitu!" Erza menjambak rambut Natsu.

"Hentikaaann!" teriak Natsu.

"Aah.. Kira-kira kapan kita bisa menemukan Laxus ya? Aku khawatir, kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya… Ungghhh…" Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Entahlah," Erza menatap Lucy dalam-dalam, "selain itu, kejadian yang waktu itu sangat mencurigakan. Kelihatannya habis terjadi pertempuran, tapi, jika itu terjadi..Mengapa kita yang pada saat itu ada di guild juga, tidak mendengar, melihat atau merasakan apa-apa?"

Wendy menggeleng, "tidak tahu… Tapi yang jelas kita melihat Mira-san terbaring dengan penuh luka, dan memegang robekan jubah Laxus. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin Laxus akan pergi dan Mira menariknya sampai jubah itu robek,"

"Kurasa itu benar tapi.. Bagaimana dengan semua luka dan darah itu?" tanya Levy.

"Aku tidak tahu…" Wendy memeluk lututnya.

"Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, sementara kita tak tahu apa-apa. Itu membuatku frustasi!" Lucy menggeram.

"Hei, sudahlah.. Kita pasti bisa menemukannya!" seru Natsu.

"Huh? Memangnya semudah itu?" Lucy berkata dengan nada menantang, "kita bahkan tak dapat petunjuk apa-apa mengenai kejadian hari itu dan dimana Laxus sekarang!"

"Jangan memikirkan teorinya!" tukas Gray, "asal kita temukan, semuanya selesai kan?"

"Kalau kita berhasil menemukan Laxus, kita tinggal minta dia untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Selesai kan?"

"Tapi tanpa petunjuk, kita takkan bisa menemukannya!" bentak Lucy.

"Petunjuk pantat!" balas Gajeel iseng.

"Tau!" Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gajeel.

"Lucy, Erza… Ini dia pesanan kalian," Mirajane datang dengan membawa nampan berisi cokelat panas dan cheese cake. Ia berikan cokelat panas itu pada Lucy, dan cheese cake itu pada Erza.

"Terimakasih Mira-san," Lucy tersenyum dan meneguk cokelat panas itu, "aaahh, hangaaat… Umh, ini dia, uangnya…"

"Iya, " Mira menjawab singkat sambil menerima uang sejumlah 3.500 Jewels itu. Lalu ia hanya termenung dan diam.

"Mira-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Wendy.

Mira tak menjawab.

"Mira-san?!" kali ini suara Wendy lebih keras. Membuat Mira tersentak dan segera tersenyum dengan terpaksa, "i…iya?"

"Kau kelihatan murung… Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Wendy.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya, aku hanya…"

"Mungkin kau terlalu banyak memikirkan Laxus," Erza tersenyum, "sudahlah.. Dia akan baik-baik saja…"

"I.. iya, aku tahu itu…" Mira mengangguk.

Sebenarnya, jauh di benaknya masih terdapat tanda tanya besar mengenai Laxus. Semua tentang pria itu, yang ingin diketahuinya.

**.**

**~DAYS WITHOUT YOU~**

**.**

Salju diluar mulai nampak reda. Suhu udara kini tak sedingin tadi. Beberapa penyihir memutuskan untuk pergi. Ada yang pulang ke rumah masing-masing, ada yang meneruskan menempel poster pencarian Laxus, ada juga yang mulai bekerja.

Seperti Lisanna dan Raijinshuu. Mereka mengambil satu pekerjaan sebagai satu tim. Pekerjaan itu adalah menangkap geng bandit-bandit nakal di Kota Shirotsume.

"Lisanna, hati-hati ya.." pesan Mirajane.

"Iya, Mira-nee!" sahut Lisanna.

"Percayakan pada kami,kami akan menjaga Lisanna," kata Freed meyakinkan.

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa menjaga Lisanna, berarti kalian bukan lelaki!" seru Elfman.

"Ya, ya, ya, kami tahu itu. Jadi jangan berisik lagi," keluh Evergreen.

"Bayi-bayiku ini akan menjaga Lisanna! Iya kan anak-anak?" Bickslow tampak bersemangat.

"Iya, jaga Lisanna, jaga Lisanna!" Anak-anak Bickslow itu menjawab dengan penuh semangat juga.

"Jaa, Mira-nee… Aku pergi!" Lisanna tersenyum sembari melangkah pergi. Sesekali ia melambaikan tangannya, tanda perpisahan.

Mira membalas lambaian tangan Lisanna. "Jaa, Lisanna…"

Setelah Lisanna pergi, gadis itu terlihat murung. _"Aku tidak begitu mengerti… Tapi aku sudah putus asa. Dan semua keceriaan ini hanya kepalsuan.."_

**.**

**~DAYS WITHOUT YOU~**

**.**

Di dalam kereta api, gerbong keempat, tempat Lisanna dan Raijinshuu…

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melakukannya!" Bickslow memulai percakapan. Diikuti suara anak-anak bonekanya yang juga sama bersemangatnya.

"Huh, aku akan membuktikan bahwa akulah 'Peri' yang sebenarnya…" Evergreen bersandar di dinding kereta api.

"Ya, ya aku tahu…" Lisanna tersenyum, "tapi…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Ever.

"Bagaimana dengan ketua kalian itu?" tanya Lisanna, "menurut kalian dia menghilang kemana?"

Sejenak suasana hening, hingga Freed menjawab, "kami juga tidak tahu.. Laxus tak mengatakan apapun pada kami. Ia pergi begitu saja,"

"Itu suatu misteri.. Perkiraanku, mungkin ada semacam pertarungan di guild," kata Lisanna.

"Pertarungan?" tanya Evergreen.

"Dengan adanya luka pada tubuh Mira, sobekan jubah Laxus dan darah, itu sudah bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi…" Lisanna masih berpikir.

"Tapi apa?"

"Kalau sesuai yang aku perkirakan, mungkin, ada pihak ketiga yang terlibat dalam insiden itu," ucap Lisanna.

"Pihak ketiga?" Ever tertegun.

"Seperti yang Wendy katakan, 'mungkin saja Laxus akan pergi dan Mira menariknya sampai jubah itu robek' Seharusnya itu cukup memberi penjelasan,"

"Luka, darah dan sobekan jubah Laxus…" Freed berpikir keras, "apa mungkin, pihak ketiga yang kau maksudkan, melakukan pertarungan dengan mereka, kemudian memaksa Laxus pergi dengannya, begitu?!"

"Tepat," kata Lisanna.

"Tu… tunggu, apa mungkin Laxus diancam? Dia sangat kuat, kau tahu!" Ever mencoba berdebat.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin, ada sandra atau korban yang pihak ketiga gunakan," sahut Lisanna, "tapi kita belum tahu, apa tujuan mereka membawa Laxus, dan ancaman apa yang dia berikan sehinnga Laxus mau menurutinya,"

"Suatu ancaman yang bisa membuat Laxus menurutinya. Pihak ketiga itu pasti seorang penyihir. Atau komplotan penyihir,"

"…Mira-nee…" Lisanna menatap pemandangan dari balik jendela kereta api. "Tidakkah seharusnya kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

**.**

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

**.**

Yosh, minna-san…

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Silahkan review ya..

Menurut saya, alurnya terlalu lambat, terlalu diulur-ulur, dan begitulah… Gomen ya, jelek begini.. Tapi saya janji, di Chapter 2 akan lebih seru lagi! Nantikan ya~

Jangan lupa review, ok? :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Secret

**DAYS WITHOUT YOU**

Disclaimer :

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Days Without You © Kagura Yuki

Warning :

Typo, Gaje, Tidak sesuai dengan judul, bla… bla.. bla.. Pokoknya silakan baca dan review aja ya! n_n

**Sinopsis: **

Laxus menghilang setengah tahun yang lalu, secara misterius. Dengan meninggalkan tubuh Mira yang tergeletak di lantai dua, penuh luka, dan memegang robekan jubahnya yang berlumuran darah. Untuk beberapa waktu, Mira sempat tak sadarkan diri dan kehilangan ingatan.

Sampai sekarang, Fairy Tail masih berusaha mencari Laxus. Dan ketika Lisanna bersama Tim Raijinshuu bekerja, mereka mungkin tak menyangka bahwa yang akan mereka hadapi adalah… ?!

**.**

**~DAYS WITHOUT YOU~**

**CHAPTER 2 : SECRET**

**.**

Kereta api telah tiba di stasiun kota Shirotsume. Para penumpang bergegas turun dari gerbong sambil membawa barang-barang mereka. Begitu pula dengan Tim Raijin Lisa. (Nama singkat untuk gabungan tim Lisanna + Raijinshuu) Dengan menenteng tas kecil di punggung mereka, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat tujuan mereka, rumah Walikota Shirotsume, Lahar.

"Fyuhh…" Lisanna mengusap keringatnya yang mulai menetes.

"Kau tak apa, Lisanna?" tanya Freed.

"Tak apa, aku hanya merasa kepanasan," sahut Lisanna sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Kita sudah dekat, BABY!" Bixlow tertawa bersama boneka-bonekanya itu.

"Dekat! Dekat!"

"Ish! Dasar kau ini, jangan berisik!" bentak Ever kesal, sambil berkipas-kipas.

"Kita sampai," kata Freed tiba-tiba. Memang benar, mereka sudah sampai. Di depan rumah besar milik Walikota Lahar a.k.a Mr. Lahar.

"Permisi…" Lisanna mengetuk pintu.

Pintu itu terbuka. Seorang pelayan wanita berambut hitam kelam, dengan kulit yang sedikit hitam, membukakan pintu itu. Riasan wajahnya terlihat gelap, namun ia tetap terlihat cantik dan anggun dengan gaun pelayan itu. Gaun pelayan warna biru muda dengan hiasan manik-manik dan kristal lacrima yang berkilau. "Apa ada yang kalian butuhkan?"

"Ya.. Kami dari Fairy Tail. Kami klien Mr. Lahar untuk pekerjaan menangkap seluruh bandit nakal di kota ini," sahut Freed.

"Oh, kalian. Kalau begitu masuklah," katanya.

Dengan sedikit bingung, Tim Raijin Lisa menurut dan memasuki rumah besar itu. Wow, dalamnya.. Sugoiii!

"Ruangan Mr. Lahar ada di lantai atas," kata pelayan itu lagi.

"Antarkan kami. Kami tak tahu dimana tepatnya," pinta Ever.

"Kalian akan diantar oleh Kagura-sama, adik Mr. Lahar," pelayan itu tersenyum lebar, tetap cantik, namun sedikit terkesan mengerikan. "Kagura-sama…"

"Iya," seorang gadis cantik bernama Kagura datang dari pintu belakang.

"Kagura-sama," pelayan itu membungkuk.

"… " Kagura hanya diam dan melihat pelayan itu. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Tim Raijin Lisa. "Jadi kalian,"

"I.. iya, mohon kerjasamanya," Lisanna menunduk sopan.

Kagura menjawab cepat, "aku tahu. Ayo ikut aku,"

Ia melangkah cepat memimpin Tim Raijin Lisa menuju ruangan Mr. lahar. Ruangan itu ternyata berada di lantai tiga. Mereka pun naik tangga untuk mencapainya.

"Hmm…" pelayan itu tersenyum, "Fairy Tail.. Jadi mereka, ya.. Kurasa ini akan menjadi sedikit sulit,"

Sementara itu, Kagura dan Tim Raijin Lisa sekarang berada di lantai dua. Mereka berjalan menuju tangga lantai tiga.

"Wah, rumah ini benar-benar luar biasa…" Ever berbisik pelan, mengagumi tempat itu. Sengaja suaranya ia pelankan, tak mau seorangpun mendengarnya dan menganggapnya 'Norak'.

"Yah, memang begitu…" tutur Kagura, ternyata mendengar suara Ever, "keluargaku yang sudah bekerja keras membangun semua ini. Ayahku, Org, dan ibuku Porlyusica, mereka pengusaha di perusahaan yang memproduksi benda-benda sihir…,"

"Perusahaan Magic Items ya?" Lisanna tersenyum, "kurasa itu akan sangat menyenangkan,"

"…." Kagura hanya diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. "Sudah sampai,"

"Terima kasih," ucap Freed.

"Iya," Kagura menyahut, "aku akan pergi. Kalau butuh bantuan, minta pada Kepala Pelayan kami, Risley,"

"Iya…" Freed mengangguk.

Begitu Kagura pergi, Ever segera berbisik pada Lisanna, "dia benar-benar keren,"

"Benar…"

"Permisi…" Freed mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah," terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam sana.

Tim Raijin Lisa pun memasuki ruangan itu, "permisi… Mr. Lahar?"

Mr. Lahar tersenyum serius melihat kedatangan Tim Raijin Lisa, "apakah kalian dari Fairy Tail? Yang akan mengambil pekerjaan dariku?"

"Ya," jawab Ever singkat.

"Kalau begitu baiklah.. Aku takkan basa-basi lagi," katanya, "belakangan ini, banyak sekali komplotan penyihir nakal yang mencuri, mengintimidasi, atau membuat kekacauan. Mereka sangat sulit kami hentikan. Mereka cukup kuat. Dan lagi, kami pikir, mereka berasal dari aliansi yang sama,"

"A.. aliansi?" Lisanna sedikit bingung.

"Ya. Mereka mungkin semacam Dark Guild. Dan mereka pasti punya atasan. Atau…"

"Seperti anggota S-Class?"

"Itu mungkin.. Ku harap kalian bisa mengetahui detail tentang mereka. Nama aliansi mereka, letak markas mereka, jumlah anggota, atasan, anggota S-Class, hingga tujuan mereka. Aku sangat mengandalkan kalian, Fairy Tail," pinta Mr. Lahar sopan.

"I.. Iya…" Ever mengangguk.

"Percayakan pada kami!" Bixlow bersemangat.

"Siip, akan ku buat mereka babak belur!" Lisanna tertawa renyah.

"Akan kubuat mereka mengetahui kekuatan peri yang sebenarnya! Hihihi…" Ever mulai bertingkah konyol.

"Terima kasih," Mr. Lahar hanya tersenyum datar.

"Kalau begitu ayo segera cari mereka!" seru Bixlow tak sabar.

"Tapi kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Lisanna.

"Mungkin kita bisa berkeliling dan bertanya pada penduduk," Freed tersenyum, "ayo!"

Tim Raijin Lisa segera pergi berkeliling kota. Sekarang mereka ada di pasar. Pasar Kota Shirotsume yang bersih dan rapi.

"Fyuuh.. Aaa… Panaaass!" keluh Ever.

"Berisik. Diamlah," tukas Lisanna, "jangan mengeluh terus dong!"

"Ih, kau juga diamlah! Kau tak ada hak untuk memarahiku!" balas Ever.

"Apa…" Lisanna cemberut.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Sudahlah!" lerai Bixlow, "coba lihat Freed!" ia menunjuk Freed yang sedang bertanya-tanya tentang komplotan penyihir gelap itu.

Lisanna dan Ever segera diam. Mereka malu, mereka malah ribut sendiri sementara Freed sedang sibuk mencari informasi. Mereka pun mendekati Freed dan membantunya.

"Selamat siang…" sapa Freed pada ibu penjual sayur.

"Selamat siang juga. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya ibu itu ramah.

"Ibu, bolehkah kami bertanya? Mengenai komplotan penyihir yang sering menyerang kota ini, apa saja yang ibu ketahui dari mereka?" tanya Lisanna.

"Eh… mereka ya? Mereka selalu menyerang kota ini di waktu-waktu yang tak terduga. Mencuri, membuat kerusuhan, begitulah mereka," sahut Ibu itu, walau sedikit bingung dengan tujuan Tim Raijin Lisa bertanya seperti itu. "Kalian tak tahu itu? Kalian bukan orang sini ya?"

"Iya.. Kami dari Fairy Tail. Kami ditugaskan untuk menangkap mereka, tapi kami tak punya banyak informasi tentang mereka. Jadi tolong bantu kami," pinta Freed.

"Oh begitu," ibu itu tersenyum lebar, "kalau begitu saya akan bantu kalian sebisa mungkin,"

"Terima kasih!" sahut Bixlow.

"Komplotan itu menggunakan jubah hitam dan di satu sisi dari pakaian mereka, selalu menggantung kristal sihir," jelas ibu itu.

"Kristal sihir…? Lacrima-kah?" tanya Ever.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab ibu itu, "sebentar lagi mungkin mereka akan muncul. Jadi bersiaplah. Mereka sangat banyak dan cukup kuat. Mereka menyebar di sekitar kota, jadi kurasa kalian juga harus berpencar!"

"Baik, kami mengerti," Lisanna mengangguk, "Freed, mungkin kita perlu persiapan,"

"Ya, aku akan coba membuat rune di sekitar sini," sahut Freed.

"Kami serahkan padamu, Freed! Selanjutnya kami akan berjaga!" Ever terlihat bersemangat.

"Yosh! Percayakan padaku!"

Lisanna tersenyum. Kemudian ia menatap langit, "sungguh ganjil jika kau tidak mengetahui sesuatu… Mira-nee…"

**.**

**~DAYS WITHOUT YOU~**

**.**

Sementara itu, di Fairy Tail guild…

"Lucy, apa kau tahu dimana Mira?" tanya Erza.

"Kurasa ia pergi ke gudang," sahut Lucy, "memang ada apa?"

"Ini.. aku mau ambil pekerjaan. Master sedang pergi, jadi aku harus melapor pada Mira…" jelas Erza sambil menunjukkan selembar pekerjaan kelas S dengan imbalan yang begitu.. wow.. besaaar! "Baiklah, akan kutemui dia. Mmm, bisa kau temani aku?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Ayo!" Erza dan Lucy pun menuju gudang.

Gudang itu tanpa pintu. Hanya tertutup secarik kain panjang berwarna ungu. Ketika Lucy akan memasukinya, Erza tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Sst.." Erza memberi Lucy isyarat untuk diam. "Dengarkan saja,"

Awalnya Lucy sedikit bingung. Tapi kemudian ia mendengarnya. Suara yang dimaksudkan Erza. Suara tangisan Mira!

Lucy dan Erza mengintip Mira. Mira sedang menangis. Tangannya menggenggam selembar kertas koran. Ia berkata, "maaf.. Aku hanya tak ingin semua orang disini mengetahuinya.."

Lucy dan Erza merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kelakuan Mira. Erza pun memutuskan masuk begitu saja. Membuat Mira terkejut setengah mati.

"Mira, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau menangis sendirian?"

Mira tak menjawab. Ia masih sesenggukan sambil memeluk kertas koran itu dengan erat.

"Mira..?" Erza terlihat khawatir. Ia melihat koran itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menarik paksa koran itu dari dekapan Mira.

"Tu, tunggu.. Erza!"

Erza membaca koran itu. Seketika, wajahnya memucat, "… Ini.. Ini.."

"Ada apa?" Lucy mendekat. Membaca koran itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, wajahnya semakin memucat. "Ini kan…!"

"Mira, apa maksud dari berita dan foto-foto ini?!" teriak Erza sambil memperlihatkan wajah dalam koran itu. Mira semakin ketakutan. "I.. itu.."

"Mira, jawab aku! Apa maksud dari berita dan foto-foto ini?! Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?!" gertak Erza.

Lucy hanya menatap Mira tak percaya. Ternyata gadis itu selama ini…

**To Be Continued**

Ola minna-san..! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter kedua ini! Jujur, saya mendapatkan ide lanjutan ini di tengah-tengah proses menulis saya, sedikit menyimpang dari kerangka utama cerita ini! Gimana menurut kalian? Bosenin? Atau bikin penasaran? Silahkan review ya.. n_n

Oh ya, saya mau promosi fanfic saya sebelumnya..

Judulnya My Little Prince dan Markers Of Affection. Ceritanya agak salah kaprah dan typo, tapi silahkan dibaca dan mohon reviewnya ya!

Oh ya, ini balasan untuk yang review sudah sya balas lewat PM kan? Kecuali yg nggak punya akun, ini balasan untuk review-nya:

DemonBlue : Arigatou.. Kesalahan itu pasti akan saya perbaiki. Terimakasih untuk review dan sarannya, terimakasih.. n_n

Tunggu Chapter 3 yaaa!


	3. Chapter 3 : Counter-Attack

**DAYS WITHOUT YOU**

**Disclaimer : **

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Days Without You © Kagura Yuki

**Warning :**

Gaje, Jelek, Tidak masuk akal, Typo, Tidak sesuai judul, bla.. bla.. Pokoknya RnR aja deh! (^3^)

**Sinopsis :**

Di guild Fairy Tail, Erza dan Lucy menemukan keganjilan pada tingkah laku Mira. Ternyata ia menyembunyikan rahasia besar!

Namun tampaknya rahasia itu akan segera terbongkar.. Dan dengan terbongkarnya rahasia itu, Fairy Tail berencana melakukan serangan balik kepada musuh yang telah menyakiti Mira dan Laxus!

**.**

**~DAYS WITHOUT YOU~**

**Chapter 3 : Counterattack**

**.**

Matahari mulai terbenam. Langit berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan mulai menyala. Penduduk yang tadinya sedang beraktivitas diluar, kini mulai masuk ke rumah masing-masing.

Pasar juga mulai sepi. Beberapa pedagang mengemasi barang dagangannya. Namun ada juga yang masih berjualan disitu, menunggu pembeli yang biasa datang di malam hari.

"Senja.. Memang indah sekali…" Lisanna menatap langit.

"Yaa, seperti akuu.. Peri yang sebenarnya! Hahaha…" Ever tertawa renyah.

"Babies, kalian senang tidak melihatnya?" tanya Bixlow kepada para babies-nya.

"Senang! Senang! Indah! Indah!" Para bayi itu terbang kesana kemari.

"Iya.." Freed tersenyum. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa komplotan penyihir itu belum juga datang ya?"

"Entahlah. Kita tunggu saja…" Lisanna meyakinkan Freed.

Tiba-tiba…  
"CEPAT SEMBUNYI! MEREKA DATANG!" Teriakan itu datang dari arah selatan pasar, membuat orang-orang menjadi panik dan segera berlarian kesana kemari.

"Mereka sudah datang! Aku akan bersembunyi! Kalian, berhati-hatilah!" teriak Ibu itu sambil membawa beberapa dagangannya dan pergi bersembunyi entah kemana.

"Akhirnya!" Bixlow tersenyum, "Babies, mereka datang!"

Dan benar saja, puluhan penyihir dari komplotan yang sama itu telah mendatangi pasar dan mulai membuat kekacauan.

"Ingat! Jangan membunuh mereka! Karena tugas kita hanya MENANGKAP! Sisanya kita serahkan pada Mr. Lahar!" tegas Ever.

"Yosh!" sahut Bixlow.

Seorang pria dari komplotan penyihir itu mendatangi Tim Raijin Lisa, "wah, wah, wah.. Ada Fairy Tail rupanya! Hei kawan-kawan, sini, ada Fairy Tail!"

Beberapa bandit lainnya ikut mendatangi Tim Raijin Lisa. "Wah, santapan besar!"

"Kita bawa saja mereka ke Nona Gelembung, ia pasti akan senang!"

"Bodoh! Jangan panggil Nona Gelembung!"

"Ma, maafkan aku…"

"Pokoknya kita bawa saja mereka!"

Bandit-bandit itu mulai melakukan penyerangan. Mereka memiliki sihir yang beragam. Api, air, udara, tanah, dan lain sebagainya. Namun mereka cukup mudah untuk dikalahkan. Dalam beberapa menit saja, Tim Raijin Lisa langsung bisa mengalahkan lebih dari setengah yang ada disana.

"Hanya tinggal beberapa lagi!" Lisanna dengan semangat menyerang musuh dengan bentuk Take Over kucingnya.

"A-yo Babies! Yeeaaa! Formasi X!" Bicksow berteriak girang.

"Fufufufu.. Kalian memang jelek, tapi dengan sihirku, akan kubuat kalian jadi indah," Ever membuka kacamatanya, "jadilah patung batu yang cantik,"

"Kalian memang tak mengerti tata bahasa yang baik. Kalian sepertinya juga tak begitu mengerti tentang… aturan.." Freed menulis di tubuh musuhnya, "Yami No Ecriture : Pain!"

Dan dalam sekejap, mereka semua bisa dikalahkan.

"Apa ini? Mereka ternyata lemah sekali!" seru Bickslow kesal.

"Lemah! Lemah!" Para bayi-nya ikut-ikutan.

"Kalian… Lihat.. Nona dan.. Tu-tuan kami pas-ti akan.. membalas.. ka-kalian.." geram salah seorang dari para bandit itu.

"Lalu dimana mereka? Huh?" Ever menatap bandit itu.

"Wow…" terdengar suara berat dan kasar seorang wanita, "memang sampah. Kalian semua kalah,"

"No… nona!" bandit lain tersenyum senang. Ia merasa terselamatkan, walaupun dikatai 'Sampah' sekalipun.

"Oh, jadi mereka Fairy Tail.. hihihihi…" gadis lain tertawa nyaring.

"No.. nona rambut merah!" seru bandit lainnya, "anda juga disini?"

"Tentu saja, untuk membantu sampah-sampah ini," wanita bersuara berat itu tersenyum licik. Ia melepas penutup kepalanya. Dan terlihat sosoknya..

"Ka-kau…" Lisanna terkejut, "bukankah kau si pelayan di rumah Mr. Lahar itu?!"

"Hahaha…" wanita itu tertawa datar, "memang pada akhirnya kedokku harus dibuka,"

"Kau…" Ever sulit mempercayai ini. Salah satu ketua bandit itu adalah pelayan di rumah Mr. Lahar?! "Kau pelayan yang itu kan.."

"Yang itu? Hahahah!" dia tertawa keras. "Namaku Minerva! Ketua Pertama Kelompok penyihir Sabertooth!"

"Saber..tooth?" Freed terlihat bingung.

"Aku takkan mengampuni siapa saja yang sudah mengganggu Sabertooth! Selanjutnya kalian, Fairy Tail!" Minerva mengacungkan tangannya ke arah Tim Raijin Lisa. Dan…

Boomm!

**.**

**~DAYS WITHOUT YOU~**

**.**

"Mira! Jawab aku!" Erza mengguncang-guncang pundak Mira. Mira masih sesenggukan.

"Erza, tenanglah! Biarkan Mira diam dan menjelaskan semuanya!" Lucy menahan Erza.

Erza akhirnya tenang. Ia menatap Mira sedih. Ia benar-benar khawatir tentang Laxus. Dan juga.. keadaan sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah.. Bisa kau jelaskan, Mira?"

Mira mengusap air matanya. Perlahan dia akhirnya tenang. "Sebenarnya…"

**.**

**~DAYS WITHOUT YOU~**

**.**

Rumah Mr. Lahar…

"Kagura-sama, Org-sama memanggil anda," kata pelayan Beth pada Kagura.

"Iya," Kagura mengangguk. "Aku akan segera kesana,"

"Baik,"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kagura segera menuju ruangan ayah tercintanya itu. "Permisi.. Ada yang ingin ayah sampaikan padaku?"

"Kagura," kata Org pelan, "kau tahu, selain aku, kau adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga kita yang bisa menggunakan sihir untuk bertempur,"

"Aku tahu," jawab Kagura sopan.

"Ibumu bisa, tapi hanya sihir penyembuhan. Sedangkan kakakmu, tidak bisa sama sekali,"

"…" Kagura tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk terus berlatih. Kelak kau yang akan mewarisi tahta perusahaan kita," kata Org, "Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Kekuatan sihirku juga tidak sehebat dulu. Jadi kumohon... Kagura!"

"Jangan khawatir, ayah. Aku tahu tugasku," Kagura mengangguk, "peganglah janjiku sebagai seorang penyihir!"

"Kagura.." mata Org berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih…"

Kagura tersenyum datar. "Jika hanya itu yang ingin anda katakan, izinkan aku kembali untuk berlatih,"

"Baiklah," Org mengizinkan, "tapi kau ingat batasmu kan, Kagura?"

Kagura terdiam sejenak, "aku tahu… Aku takkan pernah membukanya, Archenemy yang terlarang.."

"Kagura…" Org terdiam menatap Kagura melangkah pergi. _Tapi suatu saat, kau pasti akan menggunakannya… Kekuatan Archenemy yang kau dapat dari Lacrima gelap itu…_

**.**

**~DAYS WITHOUT YOU~**

**.**

Fairy Tail Guild…

"Apa?!" Pekikan itu keluar dari mulut setiap penyihir Fairy Tail.

Mira hanya menunduk, "maafkan aku…"

"Sudahlah," Lucy menepuk bahu Mira, mencoba membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. "Aku tahu, kau hanya ingin melindungi Laxus,"

"Yah, meskipun cara itu salah, tapi kau sudah berusaha. Lain kali kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" tegas Gray sambil tersenyum.

"Benar.. Yang penting, sekarang kita mengetahui kebenarannya. Jadi secepatnya kita harus bertindak!" tambah Cana.

"Teman-teman… terima kasih…" Mata Mira berkaca-kaca.

"Mira, aku minta maaf. Mungkin aku terlalu kasar padamu," Erza mendekat.

"Ya, Erza. Aku juga minta maaf," Mira mendekap Erza. Erza balas mendekap Mira.

"Jadi sekarang, yang kita perlukan adalah strategi! Kita harus menyerang balik mereka! Kita harus selamatkan Laxus!" teriak Natsu bersemangat.

"Strategi pantat! Ghihihihii!" ledek Gajeel.

"Sial, apa katamu Kakek Besi Berkarat?!" Natsu menghajar Gajeel. Gajeel yang tak terima, membalas Natsu juga. Jadilah pertengkaran antara dua Dragon Slayer bodoh.

"Kalian… HENTIKAAAN!" Erza berteriak dengan death-glarenya.

"Gyaaa! Gomenasai!" Natsu dan Gajeel langsung meminta maaf.

"Tenanglah, anak-anakku yang sangat berisik…" Makarov melerai, "seperti apa yang Natsu katakan, kita butuh strategi! Kita akan menyerang balik mereka! Kita akan membentuk tim penyerang!"

"Yosh! Aku setuju!" Lucy bersemangat.

"Aku jadi penyerang!" teriak Natsu.

Dalam sekejap guild pun menjadi semakin ribut…

"Tunggu! Hanya beberapa orang saja, itu sudah cukup. Kita tak boleh meruntuhkan pertahanan guild! Mira! Lucy! Erza! Natsu! Happy! Gray! Kalian yang akan pergi!"

"Baik!" Erza mengangguk.

"Percayakan pada kami!" ucap Lucy.

"Yeaahh!" seru Gray.

"Heei,, kenapa aku tidak?!" Gajeel terpuruk.

'Baiklah, Laxus… Akan kuselamatkan kau…' tekad Mira membulat. Ia akan menyelamatkan Laxus. Itu pasti!

**.**

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**.**

Thanks for support and your reviews minna..

Gimana tentang Chapter 3? Gaje-kah? Jelekkah? Membosankankah? Silahkan review ya..

Yang suka silakan favorite, yg mau ikutin silakan follow n_n

#Wah, ini author malah promosi seenaknya.. -_-

Oke… Mungkin disini rahasia Mira belum saya beritahukan pada kalian. Karena bingung mau naruh dimana… Mungkin akan saya letakkan di awal chapter 4.. Jadi tolong nantikan chapter 4 ya.. Terimakasih..

Ini balasan untuk yg review, yg nggak punya akun.. Yg lain udah saya balas lewat PM kan?

Nnatsuki : Penasaran ya.. Yupp, hehehe.. Silakan tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya.. :3

DemonBlue : Makasih… Yap, aku akan berjuang!

Guest : Maaf baru dibalas ya.. Siip, terima kasih…

Sampai jumpa di chapter 4 minna..!


	4. Chapter 4 : Enemies

**DAYS WITHOUT YOU**

Disclaimer :

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Days Without You © Kagura Yuki

Warning : Gaje, Jelek, Typo, Gak Nyambung Judul, Aneh, Berantakan, bla.. bla.. Pokoknya RnR aja ya (n_n)

**.**

**~DAYS WITHOUT YOU~**

**Chapter 4 : Enemies**

**.**

Pukul 22.00…

Mira, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray dan Happy pergi ke Kota Shirotsume dengan naik kendaraan roda empat yang dikemudikan oleh Erza. Namun, Natsu tidak mabuk. Karena sebelum pergi, ia sempat diberikan Troia oleh Wendy.

"Kalau mereka ada di kota Shirotsume, itu berarti…" Lucy berpikir sejenak, "Lisanna dan Raijin-shuu…"

"Yah, kupikir mereka yang akan Raijin Lisa hadapi," ucap Gray.

"Tapi mereka sangat kuat kan.. Aku khawatir Lisanna akan…" ucap Mira, "mungkin dia akan… kesulitan atau..lebih buruk dari dugaanku,"

"Mira…" Lucy menatap Mira dalam-dalam.

"Sial, ini salahku! Kenapa kubiarkan mereka pergi?!" Mira menyesali perbuatannya sendiri. Menyesali mengapa dia menyembunyikan rahasia penting seperti itu, sehingga menyebabkan adiknya sendiri dalam bahaya.

"Sudahlah, Mira. Tak ada gunanya menyesali masa lalu," nasihat Gray.

"Kalau memang mereka seperti itu, kita tak punya pilihan lain kan? Kita harus bertempur!" Natsu bersemangat.

"Aku setuju dengan Natsu!" sahut Erza dari depan sana, "mari kita tunjukkan kekuatan kita pada mereka, orang-orang itu!"

"Yosh! Mari kita selamatkan Laxus! Kemampuanku sudah meningkat!" ucap Lucy dengan penuh semangat.

"Aye-Aye Sir!" jawab Happy.

"Kita harus berjuang, karena kita adalah Fairy Tail!" Mira mengangkat kepalan tangannya, diikuti sorakan penuh semangat dari teman-temannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di Kota Shirotsume. Mereka segera mencari dimana Tim Raijin Lisa. Dan.. mereka akhirnya menemukan mereka di pasar. Namun tergeletak dengan tubuh penuh luka.

"Oh tidak! Mereka terluka separah ini!" Happy segera menghampiri mereka.

"Bicslow! Ever! Freed! Lisanna!" seru Erza, "apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Lisanna!" teriak Natsu.

"Lisanna…" gumam Mira sedih, "tapi kita tak punya waktu untuk diam saja…" Ia segera merogoh tas selempang kecilnya. Ia meraih kotak P3K. "Disaat Wendy tidak ikut bersama kita, kita harus melakukan ini!"

Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray dan Happy menatap Mira yang sangat bersemangat, "Mira…"

"Kalian juga bantu aku!" pinta Mira sambil menyiapkan obat-obatan.

"Yo-Yosh!"

Mereka pun membersihkan terlebih dahulu luka-luka Tim Raijin Lisa. Baru kemudian diberi beberapa macam obat dan antiseptik.

"Selanjutnya, kita bawa mereka ke mobil," Mira menggendong Lisanna ke dalam mobil.

"Baik," Erza menggendong Ever. Natsu menggendong Bickslow, sedangkan Gray menggendong Freed.

Mereka membaringkan Tim Raijin Lisa di dalam kendaraan yang sedikit sempit itu.

"Lisanna.. Ku harap kau baik-baik saja," Mira menggenggam tangan Lisanna.

"Umh…" Perlahan, Lisanna membuka matanya, "Mi-Mira-nee?"

"Lisanna! Syukurlah!" Natsu tersenyum.

"Ungh?" Freed juga ikut terbangun, diikuti Bickslow dan Ever.

"Syukurlah! Kalian semua sudah sadar!" ucap Lucy.

"Lu.. Lucy.. Na-Natsu? Erza? Happy? Gray? Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Lisanna lirih.

"Kami kesini untuk menolong kalian. Karena kami tahu, tentang ketua dari komplotan itu. Mereka sangat kuat, jadi kalian mungkin dalam bahaya," jelas Gray.

"Syukurlah kalian datang," kata Ever lega.

"Terima kasih…" kata Freed.

"Mira-nee," ucap Lisanna, "mereka sangat berbahaya. Hanya cukup satu dari ketua mereka untuk membuat kami begini. Dan, salah satu dari ketua itu menyamar sebagai pelayan di Rumah Walikota,"

"A-apa?!" pekik Gray tak percaya.

"Ya. Jadi mungkin, target mereka adalah, apa yang ada di rumah itu, atau apa yang walikota miliki, atau mungkin, keluarga dan walikota itu sendiri," jelas Freed.

"Aye, kami mengerti. Kami juga tahu siapa mereka," ucap Happy.

"Kalian tahu siapa mereka? Siapa?" tanya Bickslow.

"Mereka.." Lucy hendak menjawab, namun Mira memotong ucapan Lucy, "kami tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Kami harus pergi,"

"Kami ikut!" pinta Lisanna.

"Kalian tetap disini!" tegas Mira, "lihat, kalian terluka parah!"

"Tapi.."

"Percayakan pada kami," ucap Mira yakin.

"Mira-nee.." panggil Lisanna perlahan, "ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan.."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau tak mengingat sesuatu? Sama sekali?"

Mira tersenyum datar, "sebenarnya.."

Lucy dan Erza mengangguk, "ceritakan pada mereka!"

"Sebenarnya.. Ingatanku sudah kembali.." kata Mira.

"A-Apa?! Ingatanmu sudah…" Ever terhenyak.

"Ya. Sebenarnya, sudah kembali sekitar 3 hari setelah aku benar-benar kehilangan ingatan. Namun aku berpura-pura…"

"Berpura-pura?" Freed tak percaya.

"Sudah kuduga. Karena Mira-nee tidak terluka begitu parah waktu itu, jadi seharusnya ingatannya bisa kembali dengan cepat. Dan juga, kau disembuhkan oleh Wendy dan Porlyusica, ahli pengobatan,"

"Iya.."

"Bisa jelaskan mengapa? Mengapa kau berpura-pura?"

"Begini.. Sudah kuceritakan juga pada seisi guild Fairy Tail. Ketika kita memasang poster pencarian Laxus, aku menemukan koran ilegal dengan berita yang amat mengejutkan. Tentang empat ketua komplotan yang sedang mengacau di kota. Mereka adalah.. Rufus, Sting, Minerva, dan juga.. Laxus,"

"APA?!" pekik Tim Raijin Lisa tertahan.

"Apa maksudmu?! Laxus salah satu dari ketua kelompok itu?!" bentak Ever.

"Benar. Sebelum Laxus, ada seorang pria bernama Rogue, namun dia tampaknya sudah bertaubat dengan semua kesalahannya, dan meninggalkan Sabertooth- nama dari kelompok itu," tambah Lucy.

"Lalu, saat penyerangan di lantai dua itu?"

"Waktu itu, di lantai dua hanya ada aku dan Laxus. Tapi tiba-tiba, Minerva, Sting dan Rufus datang. Mereka membuat penghalang di ruangan itu sehingga takkan ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengar, melihat atau merasakan kami yang berada disana," terang Mira, "mereka ingin menggantikan posisi Rogue dengan Laxus. Ia memaksa Laxus. Laxus menolak, dan bertarung dengan mereka. Tetapi Minerva berhasil menangkapku, jadi Laxus tak bisa berkutik. Ia pun menyetujui untuk bergabung dengan mereka,"

"…" Lisanna speechless.

"Aku sempat menarik jubahnya tapi dia tetap pergi…" Mira tersenyum sedih, "jika kukatakan Laxus telah mengacau, melanggar hukum dan berkhianat, maka ia pasti akan dihukum berat. Aku tidak mau itu. Sebab dia sangat berharga untukku, dan dia sudah menyelamatkanku. Maaf.. aku memang egois.."

"Mirajane…" Freed berucap sedih.

"Mira-nee, sudahlah.. kami bisa mengerti," ucap Lisanna sambil menenangkan Mira.

"Iya, maaf dan terima kasih.."

"Ini mengharukan, tapi kita harus pergi," Gray mengingatkan Mira.

"I-iya.."

"Kalian, kami tidak bisa membantu lagi. Kami harus pergi. Kalian tetap di dalam kendaraan ini. Beristirahatlah. Jika kalian ingin pulang, gunakan sihir kalian untuk mengemudikan kendaraan ini. Tapi jika kalian tidak kuat untuk mengemudikannya, maka beristirahatlah disini, sambil memasang pertahanan," jelas Erza tegas.

"Aye! Kami harus pergi mengalahkan mereka!" teriak Happy bersemangat.

"Baiklah," Lisanna tersenyum, "kudoakan kalian semua berhasil,"

"Yosh! Percayakan pada kami!" seru Natsu.

Mira dkk. pun berlari ke rumah Walikota Lahar. Sebelumnya, Mira sempat menatap wajah Lisanna, dan mengangguk.

"_Tunggu saja, Lisanna… Akan kubalas orang-orang itu. Orang-orang yang telah menyakitimu, dan juga.. menyakiti Laxus!" _batin Mira dalam hati.

"_Mira-nee, aku mempercayaimu," _ucap Lisanna dalam hatinya.

Mira berjanji. Tapi kemudian, ia berpikir._ "Ada yang ganjil.. Jika aku sudah dilepaskan dari Minerva, seharusnya Laxus kabur dan kembali ke Fairy Tail. Tapi, kenapa ia diam saja dan tetap di pihak mereka? Apa Minerva masih memiliki sandera selain aku?"_

"Mira, fokus!" seru Lucy.

"Ba.. Baiklah!"

Akhirnya, Mira dkk. sampai di rumah Mr. Lahar.

"Ini dia…" Happy menatap rumah besar Mr. Lahar.

"Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Erza.

"Tunggu sebentar!" terdengar teriakan dari seorang pria. "Hei! Siapa kalian? Kalian tidak boleh masuk sembarangan!"

"Kau.." Lucy tertegun melihat wajah itu. "Kau kan.."

"Kau Rogue Cheney! Mantan ketua Sabertooth!" pekik Happy.

"He-hei.. Hentikan, aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu lagi! Aku sudah bertaubat!" seru satpam itu, yang ternyata adalah Rogue.

"Maaf tapi.. Kami kemari untuk memperingatkan kalian," ujar Gray tegas.

"Memperingatkan? Soal apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Pelayan kalian itu… Dia musuh!" ucap Mira.

"Pelayan? Yang mana? Aku kerja malam disini, sementara hanya sedikit pelayan yang kerja siang. Jadi aku nggak tahu apa-apa.." tutur Rogue.

"Kami tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi dia Minerva! Ketua dari Sabertooth!" teriak Natsu.

"HAHHH? APA MAKSUDMU?!" teriak Rogue kaget setengah mati, "Mi.. Minerva? Pelayan disini?!"

"Benar! Dia pasti mengincar sesuatu dari keluarga ini! Oleh sebab itu kami harus memperingatkan Mr. Lahar!" seru Mira.

"Aye! Kalau dibiarkan, mungkin keluarga Mr. Lahar akan dalam bahaya!" tambah Happy.

"Kalau begitu, akan kuantarkan kalian ke.. AA! Ka-Kagura-sama!" Rogue tertahan ketika melihat Kagura sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada keributan apa ini? Fairy Tail? Rogue?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang memang dingin.

"Minerva adalah pemberontak! Ia menyamar sebagai pelayan di keluarga kalian! Aku yakin dia memiliki niat jahat.. Sebaiknya kau segera mempersiapkan pertahanan waspadalah!" seru Erza tanpa basa-basi.

"…" Kagura berpikir sejenak, "baiklah. Akan kukatakan itu pada kakakku. Sebaiknya, kalian ikut aku ke dalam,"

"Ya!"

Kagura, Rogue dan Mira dkk. segera berlari memasuki rumah. Namun selangkah sebelum kaki mereka menginjak lantai rumah, semacam gelembung muncul disana. Keluarlah sesosok wanita yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi, Minerva!

"Minerva!" teriak Rogue.

"Ow, ow, memang sudah terbongkar.. Dasar kalian, Fairy Tail! Sudah kuduga, sejak awal kalian memang akan mengganggu,"

"Minerva," ucap Kagura, "apa benar kau ketua dari pemberontak itu?"

"Benar. Akulah ketua tertinggi dari Sabertooth," katanya sambil tersenyum penuh kelicikan, "puas?"

"Dasar licik, ternyata kau memang…"

"Eits, eits.. Diam dan lihat ini," Minerva memperlihatkan gelembung besar dengan didalamnya..

"Mr. Lahar!" jerit Natsu.

"Aku menyerap semua kekuatan sihirnya di dalam sini, jadi kalian tahu betapa tersiksanya dia kan?" tanya Minerva sinis.

"Kau…" gigi Kagura bergemeletuk menahan emosinya yang sudah memuncak. "Lepaskan kakakku!"

"Aku akan melepaskannya," Minerva tersenyum lagi, "tetapi kau harus menyingkirkan mereka! Fairy Tail dan juga pria itu, Rogue Cheney si pengecut! Sebelum kau bisa menyingkirkan mereka, takkan aku lepaskan kakakmu ini! Hahaha!" tawanya sadis.

"Dasar Licik!" teriak Natsu.

"Aku yakin kau akan melakukannya, Kagura," Minerva menghilang begitu saja.

"Kagura-sama, anda takkan melakukannya kan?" tanya Rogue.

Kagura menatap Rogue. Membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Matanya melotot dan terlihat dingin, serta wajahnya memperlihatkan kemarahan. Tiba-tiba ia melesat melewati Rogue. Rogue pun roboh seketika. Membuat Mira dkk. terkejut dan menjerit.

Kagura berdiri sambil memegang pedangnya, Archenemy-nya. "Aku akan melakukan semua demi keluargaku.."

"Kagura…" Erza menatap gadis itu. Gadis yang berdiri dengan amarah dan pendirian yang kuat.

"Majulah, FAIRY TAIL!"

**.**

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**.**

Huwaaah.. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter keempat! Kalau dihitung wordsnya, ini mungkin lebih panjang dibanding chapter-chapter saya puass! Puas melampiaskan semua ide saya di chapter ini! Dan juga, rahasia Mira udah dibongkar kan? Hehe..

Di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.. Isinya battle semua! Yeeiy!

Lalu, saya ingin megucapkan terimakasih untuk para pembaca, yang sudah reviews, favo dan follow cerita berantakan ini, juga silent reader..

Maaf saya nggak bisa balas semua reviews kalian, karena belakangan saya sedang sibuk..

Terima kasih, nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya!


End file.
